Silvertongue Staff
The silvertongue staff is a magical item in the Temphere game universe. Uses The silvertongue staff, as a staff, can be utilized in melee combat with the same stats as a standard quarterstaff. Being made of silver, it presumably can damage creatures resistant or immune to non-silvered weapons like lycanthropes. The staff also has a passive magical affect. Anyone who is wielding it receives a boost of half their max charisma, which in-universe translates to enhancing the force of their personality over others. Finally, the staff has an active magical ability. It carries a one-use-per-day charge of the spell Charm Person, which can be cast from the staff without the use of the any of the wielder's spell slots. This functions identically to the normal Charm Person spell, and taking the staff from the person who cast the spell doesn't release the charmed victim from the effects. Appearance The staff is made of silver, and is long enough to be optimally used by a medium sized creature, though small creatures may wield it with some difficulty. It is designed in the image of a snake, with the top resembling a snake's head and the bottom a coiled snake's tail. The expression on the snake's face is said to be "benign." The entire length of the staff has a subtle patterning like snake scales. When the staff's charge of charm person is activated, the head of the snake shifts dramatically. It opens its mouth in a threat display, revealing its fangs, and a cobra-like hood extends from the sides of the head seemingly out of nowhere. In this form the eyes also glow, though the color of the glow depends on who is wielding the staff. In-Story The Black Claw Gang The history of the silvertongue staff is largely unknown, though it can be surmised that it was created by the yuan-ti given it's presence in their temple and the snake motif that is their calling card. When after centuries the yuan-ti temple emerged from the waters of the swamp, the Shifting Mist tribe of kobolds and lizardfolk and the human town of Mire's Edge agreed to try to put aside the tensions between their peoples to send a joint archaeological expedition to explore the temple. It isn't entirely clear what happened, but the implication seems to be that the team found the silvertongue staff in the temple. However, something went horribly wrong, resulting in the death of the entire team. When a long time passed without word from the team, the brother of one of the kobolds on the team, Wenrule, went to investigate. He found the entire team dead, and in his rage and grief blamed the humans of Mire's Edge for it. He took up the silvertongue staff as his own, and with the help of the young dragon Dodriar started the Black Claw. At first the Black Claw tried to drive the humans out of the swamp with fear and by cutting off their trade. When this proved ineffective, however, Wenrule began pushing to escalate their tactics, and use more overt violence. Dodriar opposed this, and insisted on keeping as they'd been. When Wenrule discovered that he could use the silvertongue staff to make others more inclined to listen to him, however, he started going behind Dodriar's back and essentially brainwashing the other scalefolk into doing things his way. Cree, Anther, Dahlia, Hush and Medea briefly encountered Wenrule when they first entered the mire, and he was described as "holding a staff" at the time. Though it was not described in any detail to the players, it can be assumed this staff was the silvertongue staff. Later on, the group encountered a coatl, which seemed to be trying to tell them go go to the temple; it is presumed that as a revered spirit of the yuan-ti, it knew about the staff being in Wenrule's possession and wanted to stop it being abused. Eventually, after finding their way to the yuan-ti temple and fighting their way past the Black Claw, the party learned of what was going on from Dodriar and another member who was still loyal to him, Yuty. The asked for the party's help, and the party agreed to confront Wenrule. Wenrule, however, proved unwilling to listen, and used the staff's charm person charge to charm Dodriar into fighting on his side. Cree, angry at the malicious use of mind control magic, tackled Wenrule to the ground and wrenched the staff out of his grasp. Wenrule made one attempt to take it back, but he was unable to do so, and Cree would wield the staff for the remainder of the fight. Once Wenrule was knocked out by Anther, Cree used her identify spell to figure out what the staff was. Upon explaining it to the others, Yuty asked Cree to keep a hold on it, since she didn't trust any of the Black Claw with the thing. Cree showed the staff to Medea upon their return to Mire's Edge, who remarked that it was a "cool souvenir." Later, the head of the Shifting Mist, Apogri, insinuated that the staff likely had something to do with the deaths of the archaeological expedition. When the party left the swamp, Cree took the staff along. Into the Frostfell Cree has wielded the silvertongue staff for the duration of this adventure, but it has not played a prominent plot role. Owners Current * Cree Previous * Unknown Yuan-Ti * Unknown member(s) of the Mire's Edge/Shifting Mist archaeological team * Wenrule Category:Items Category:Temphere Category:Temphere Items